What It Means To Be Loved
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: And I want to give her the world, I want to be her dad, I want to hold her close for as long as I can, and I want to live every moment until that day comes... I want to show her what it means to be loved. Lightning and Sally's baby daughter. Her story. Songfic-Oneshot-Humanized.


**A new oneshot I came up with. Pixar owns Cars. Mark Shultz owns 'What it means to be loved'.**

* * *

What It Means To Be Loved~~

_For five months and eight days, my wife and I had waited. Getting readyfor our baby girl..._

"There." Lightning announced, turning to Sally and sitting beside her. "It's done."

They looked around the baby nursery that they had been working on for the last three weeks.

A cherry brown baby crib sat against one wall, the pink with brown spots blanket laying across the rail.

Stuffed animals with pink bows sat on shelves, books were lined up in their places, and a black-and-white photo of Sally and Lightning's wedding day was in a gold frame on the wall. A mobile hung from the ceiling above the crib. All the clothes were folded, and the little dresses were all hung up neatly.

Sally smiled at Lightning and placed a soft kiss on his lips before taking his hand and laying it against her pregnant stomach.

Lightning smiled upon feeling the baby kicking.

All was perfect. They had even chosen a name. Rebecca Audrey McQueen.

_But when he called, the doctor said "I need to see you" and "Could you come here soon?"..._

Lightning walked into his and Sally's bedroom after he'd answered the ringing phone. Doc had just called. That morning, Sally had been in for a prenatal appointment and had had some tests run. Doc had the results. And apparently they were not good.

_And something died inside of me to sit with him and hear the tests that said our baby may not live to be a year..._

Tears ran down Sally and Lightning's faces as Doc told them the bad news. Their baby had a rare heart condition. No one who had ever been diagnosed with this had lived to be twelve months old. She would never walk. She would never talk. She'd be lucky if she wasn't blind and deaf.

The best thing to do, for the sake of the baby, would be for Sally to have an abortion.

But Sally knew that she wanted to give the baby a chance. She knew that there was a small chance that the baby could be fine.

_And turning to my wife he said, "What do you want to do?"..._

Lightning smiled through the years upon hearing Sally's next words. Placing her hands on her stomach,

_And she said... I want to give her the world, I want to hold her hand, I want to be her mom for as long as I can, and I want to live every moment until that day comes... I want to show her what it means to be loved._

"Okay." Doc agreed. "If you're sure. It is your choice. And Good luck."

Sally and Lightning left the office and went home.

Sitting on the sofa in each others arms, all they could think of was their baby. Their precious, beautiful, unborn baby.

_So we spent each day, watching every minute. And praying for our baby girl..._

For the next four months, Sally and Lightning paid attention to every little detail of the pregnancy and Sally made sure that she was eating and excersizing right. They treasured every little kick and movement that their little Rebecca made. Knowing that any of them could be the last.

It was a warm day in May when Sally felt a strange cramping sensation in her lower stomach.

"Lightning!" She called when the feeling became unbearably painful.

Lightning appeared in the doorway. "Sal, you alright?"

Sally shook her head. "I think it's time." She said through gritted teeth.

Lightning carried her to the car and soon enough they were admitted into the maternity ward.

_I will not forget the way I felt that moment when she came into this world..._

Lightning held Sally's hand as she bore down to bring their baby into the world. Her fingers cut off his circulation and made his fingers turn purple, but he could care less. All he could think of was her. In the car on the way to the hospital he'd been becoming more and more panicked. He'd had to keep repeating in his head 'Sally's going to be okay. So will Rebecca. They're going to be okay. They're going to be okay. They're going to be okay'. Now he needed to calm Sally.

"Shhh..." He said, brushing a lock of blonde hair off of her forehead. "You're going to be fine. I'm right here."

He felt her relax and soon she had regained her focus.

"Come on, Sally." Lightning encouraged. "You can do it. Push!"

Within five minutes, their beautiful girl had been born and there were five doctors cleaning her off, suctioning her airways and tying off the umbilical cord.

All Lightning could see or think about was her. The crying of a newborn filled the room and Lightning felt an overwhelming love. An exhilaration. An excitement. He looked down to see Sally smiling through joyful tears.

But then the doctors faces became serious and concerned. They quickly rushed her into an examination room.

_But they took her from the room just as soon as she was born, and watching through a window, I could see her holding on..._

Lightning watched through the window of the NICU nursery where his and Sally's baby girl laid in an incubator. She had monitors and catheters and all sorts of other medical supplies on. They'd placed her on oxygen. But Lightning watched as she opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful sapphire color, identical to his. Her blond hair the same as Sally's was short and wispy. She was beautiful. For a few moments she stared right back at him. Lightning wished that he could hold her, but knew he would soon. He knew right then of the love that he had for her.

_When a voice inside me said... I want to give her the world, I want to be her Dad, I want to hold her close for as long as I can, and I want to live every moment until that day comes... I want to show her what it means to be loved..._

_And ever since the day we got to bring her home, she's been out to prove the doctors wrong..._

Two years and seventeen major surgeries later, Rebecca was the smiliest, happiest child anyone ever saw. She could walk. Walking and running to hug her parents.

She could talk. "Mommy, Daddy, I wuv you."

She could see. "Look at the pink flowers, Daddy."

And she could hear. "I wuv you too."

_Oh and you should see her now, she's as pretty as her mom, and there's a boy at the front door waiting just to take her to her high school prom..._

Rebecca slowly descended down the stairs, her baby blue prom dress shimmering. It was ankle length, strapless, and glittery. The dress had belonged to Sally, who wore it at her first prom. Rebecca's hair was curled into blond ringlets that fell down beside her face. Makeup was on perfectly and her smile completed the look.

Lightning took her hand when she reached the bottom of the staircase, and she leaned forward into a hug.

Lightning held her at arms length. "Come on." He said, spinning his finger in the air. "Let me see you."

Rachel stepped back and slowly spun a circle.

"You look beautiful, Becca." Lightning told her.

"She does, doesn't she?" Sally said, entering the room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lightning opened it to see Rebecca's boyfriend, Kyle.

He was dressed in a tuxedo and in one hand he held a clear box with a corsage inside.

"Hi, Mr McQueen. Is-is Rebecca here?"

Lightning nodded. "She is. Come on in."

Kyle stopped short when he saw his girlfriend. He knew then that he was going to marry her...

_And he wants to give her the world, wants to hold her hand, and someday she may get a wedding band, but she's gonna live every moment, until that day comes... We're gonna show her what it means to be loved..._

"Hey, Dad?" Rebecca said over the phone. "Is mom there? Well guess what?" She smiled at her husband Kyle and placed a hand on her stomach. "We're having a girl."

_we're gonna show her what it means to be loved..._

* * *

I loved that!

Please review!


End file.
